1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the manufacture of hydrocarbon mixtures from lower aliphatic alcohols and/or the simple or mixed ethers of such alcohols. In particular, it is concerned with conversion of methanol or methyl ethers by catalytic contact with a mordenite catalyst having a silica to alumina ratio greater than about 15.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is increasing interest and need for new and efficient processes that convert non-petroleum raw materials to hydrocarbons useful as fuels, solvents, or petrochemicals. The present advanced state of snythetic fiber, plastics, rubber and fuels technology, which forms the basis for the economic and physical well-being of modern society, in large measure developed because of the abundance of low-cost petroleum. Recognition that petroleum is not a replenishable resource, and that its cost and availability are subject to drastic change, make it desirable to seek alternative ways for providing hydrocarbon fuels and chemical intermediates. The present invention, which utilizes, as raw material, alcohols that can be prepared from coal or from natural gas, or from petroleum by-products, or from agricultural products, is such a method since it can utilize non-petroleum raw materials exclusively.
The dehydration of alcohols, particularly ethanol to ethylene, by catalytic contact with hydrogen mordenite is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,766 issued Apr. 5, 1975.
A method of converting an organic polar compound by catalytic contact with a crystalline aluminosilicate catalyst, including mordenite, having a silica to alumina ratio more than 10 to 1 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,408 issued Apr. 17, 1973.
A process of condensing aliphatic organic compounds, including alcohols, with a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite catalyst having a silica to alumina ratio of at least about 12 and a constraint index of about 1 to 12 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,107 issued July 8, 1975.
A proces of converting aliphatic ethers to a product comprising hydrocarbon compounds by catalytic contact with a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite having a silica to alumina ratio of at least about 12 and a constraint index of about 1 to 12 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,106 issued July 8, 1975.
A method for preparing dealuminized mordenite is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,353 issued Dec. 29, 1970.